


TMA and Homestuck Fictober 2019

by bunniegrlie



Category: Homestuck, The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fictober, Fictober 2019, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-10-27 22:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20767994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunniegrlie/pseuds/bunniegrlie
Summary: THIS IS NOT A CROSSOVER!!!This is a compilation of my Fictober stories from this year. This story is NOT a crossover, I just wrote from both fandoms!





	1. Candle (TMA GEN)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1: Candle  
Prompt: Martin really likes scented candles around the Archive, despite being a possible hazard. Jon pretends to hate them. (He's gotta keep an image, ya know?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my best friend Lillie for staying up late into the night coming up with prompts for me! I'm Trash at plot so this wouldn't be possible without her! Shes also participating in Inktober (with almost the same prompt list I have!) So go check her out on Instagram!! Her account is @fleurettes.artwork! If you don't follow me, I also have an Instagram that's @sylph.of.blood that's just a Homestuck meme account but! I hope you enjoy these! they're not super long but I'm trying to enjoy it and not bail out from pressure like I did last year >-<

Once fall hits, Martin officially busted out the scented candles. He thought once that the flame probably wasn't the best idea for the extremely dry Archives but he almost didn’t care. The Archives had a constant mildew scent, despite how incredibly dry and dusty the air was. The scent of cloves and cinnamon from the candle on his desk was decidedly much better. Basira didn’t love it, but even she agreed it was better than the damp smell, Melanie liked it enough to not complain about it, and Daisy strangely loved it. Every time she crossed past Martin’s desk she would take a deep breath and smile. It made Martin’s day, as he wasn’t used to Daisy being so openly pleased when she wasn’t with Basira. 

Besides the girls, there was one other person in the Archives who made it his duty to comment on the various candles that were constantly burning around the Archives. 

It started one afternoon when he was cleaning up the small kitchenette after he made his tea. Jon walked in, surprising Martin slightly. Jon didn’t usually leave his office during working hours, or after those either on most days. Martin looked up from where he was slowly stirring sugar into his tea and made eye contact with the tired looking man. 

“Hello, Jon. Tea?” He asked, gesturing to the kettle on the stove. Jon looked at him, and made a non-committal sound that Martin took as a yes. Turning back around to make another cup of tea, he had completely forgotten about the candle he had given Hannah to burn. It was sitting on the small folding table in the middle of the room, and Jon didn’t fail to make a comment on it. 

“Martin.” Jon said. His voice didn’t lift at the end and it sounded more like an accusation than a question. Martin didn’t turn around, but he did hum in response. 

“Why is there a bright orange candle that smells strongly of pumpkin sitting here.” Again with the accusing tone. Martin turned that time, having almost finished making Jon’s tea. He glanced at candle, then at Jon and was reminded that he had it burning here. 

“Oh! I gave it to Hannah a while ago. It’s strong enough to mask the moldy smell of the place.” He walked over to the table and set the cup down in front of Jon, sitting across from him, holding his own tea cup in his hands. Jon took the tea, thanking him quietly as he sipped at it. All the time though, his eyes never left the offending candle. They sat there for a while in the dimly lit kitchen, sipping their tea. 

After a while, Martin stood to leave, carefully placing his cup in the sink to clean later. He noticed that Jon was _ still _ staring at the candle. Martin sighed to himself and walked back over to the table. Leaning forward, he quickly blew out the candle. Jon jumped slightly as smoke drifted from the wick of the now extinguished candle. Jon looked up at Martin with a slightly annoyed expression. 

“Why did yo-” He cut himself off mid sentence, nodding once. “Um. Thank you, Martin. For the tea.” Martin smiled slightly and nodded once of his own. 

“No problem, Jon.” He then pushed the candle away from the middle of the table carefully and turned to walk out. He didn’t miss Jon quickly leaning into the leftover scent from the candle, though. He smiled softly as he walked back to his office. There was a lighter on the counter if Jon needed it. 


	2. Chamomile (TMA Slight Dasira)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 : Chamomile  
Daisy works at a small library, the same girl comes in every day and uses their small kitchenette to make a cup of chamomile tea and  
work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PRE SLASH !!  
Again, big thanks to Lillie for helping me with the prompts. Go follow her @fleurettes.artwork for art.  
This update is a little longer than yesterday, but I wouldn't expect them to get longer. I'm only writing the amount I feel comfortable with :)

Daisy worked at a small bookshop slash library in Chelsea. She had a few regulars who would come in a few times a month, buy a new book and use their coffee machine to refill their cup and leave. Daisy never really saw anyone use their library. Sure, during finals there would be a handful of high school and college students who came to mooch off the free wifi and coffee, but no one really came to work or read. 

Then one day, a girl with a dark grey hijab came into the store. Daisy greeted her with her normal greeting, but the woman didn’t respond. What she did do though, was walk over to a plush armchair and throw herself into it. She reached into a backpack and pulled out a binder that was almost bursting with papers, and a laptop. She silently worked on whatever she had for around an hour. Daisy suspected she was just another college student working on a report. Then the woman came back the day after. Then the day after that. By the second day, she seemed to have made a dent enough in the binder of work that she allowed herself to make tea. Daisy watched her as she moved, bustling around the small set up they had. She did the same the next day, and the day after that, until eventually, over the course of a few weeks she had completely gotten rid of all the papers in the binder. 

Daisy expected her to stop coming in after that, and she did. For a while. The woman with the hijab didn’t show back up to the shop for a few weeks. Daisy had never spoken to her. She didn’t even know her name, but she felt lonelier without her presence. Then one day, as Daisy was stacking new books onto the shelves, she heard the tiny wind chime above the door alert that someone had walked in. She finished up what she was doing and walked over to the front of the store. Standing in the doorway was none other than the woman she was just thinking about. She had her backpack slung over her shoulder again and she swayed slightly from foot to foot as she waited. A smile came to Daisy’s face. 

“Hi. Welcome to Cover to Cover, my name is Daisy, can I help you with anything today?” She smiled, her voice was quiet, timid, but it was confident for once. The woman smiled too. 

“No, thank you though.” And then she walked past Daisy over to the small armchair and pulled out yet another bulging binder. Daisy smiled, nodded, and walked away. She finished shelving the books, and as she walked back over to her desk she realized that the woman’s teacup was empty. She thought about it for a second then decided it wouldn’t hurt to ask. She walked over to the woman and gestured softly to the empty cup. 

“Need a refill?” She asked softly. The woman looked surprised but nodded her head. Daisy took her cup and walked over to the tea and coffee bar in the front of the shop. She had watched the woman make her tea every day for a month, so she knew what she would normally do. Chamomile tea with 2 sugars and a stick of peppermint. She vaguely thought it may seem weird, but she worked here, it was her job to watch the people who came in. She quickly walked back over with the tea in hand, and carefully placed it down on the table next to the woman. 

“Oh, thank you. I’m Basira, by the way.” She carefully took her tea and took a small sip. She smiled into the cup and set it down. “Again, thank you for the tea. I’ll be out of your hair soon. I don’t have as many statements this time around.” She held up the binder she was working out of. Daisy smiled, muttered a “no rush!” and quickly walked away.

Basira came the next day, at the same time, but this time Daisy already made tea. She was standing at the bar whenever Basira walked in, so Daisy decided it would be easier to already have it done for her. Basira waved in greeting and made her way over to her normal spot. Once Daisy had finished preparing her tea she walked over and handed her the mug. Basira looked surprised but took it gratefully. 

Daisy surprised herself by sitting down in the armchair across from Basira with her own tea and leaning forward on her knees. 

“I’d hate to distract you from your work, so I won’t bother you for long. But you said yesterday that you were working on statements. Do you mind if I ask what you do?” She asked softly, bouncing the tea bag in her mug. 

Basira didn’t respond immediately, but she did stop typing for a minute. Basira seemed to think for a second before she responded. 

“Have you seen the Magnus Archives? The building is a street or so over from here.” Daisy stopped to think, then remembered the large, gothic style building she passed on her way to work in the mornings. She nodded and looked back up at Basira. 

“I’m an Archival Assistant.” She put air quotes around the words ‘archival assistant’. “I make transcripts of the statements given in case anything ever happens to the original papers. They normally aren’t needed, and its tedious work, but it’s better than whatever the hell Jon does.” Her nose turned up slightly at the mention of this Jon, but Daisy didn’t comment on it. She simply smiled. 

“That does sound tedious.” She stood up from the armchair and looked over at Basira. “I’ll leave you to it, then. Let me know if you need a refill.” Then, surprising herself again, she winked at the woman in the armchair and walked away with a smile on her face.


	3. Pumpkin (Homestuck GEN)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade's pumpkin patch picnic! (And if they happen to fall asleep in the garden who cares)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Lillie @fleurettes.artwork again!   
This one is a little short, but a new episode of The Magnus Archives came out and I'm freaking out and need to listen to it.   
There's no ships in this story, but if you tilt your head and squint, there's some JohnDave. I hope you guys like it!!

Jade smiled as she wiped her hands across the front of her skirt. Lugging the giant piece of wood all the way through her back garden hadn’t been easy, but with Bec’s help, she managed to do it. Today was the date of their annual “picnic” in her pumpkin patch, and she went all out this year. The plank of wood was propped on a handful of the pumpkins to make a makeshift table. There were blankets thrown haphazardly across the grass, along with a fluffy cushion for each person to sit on, she had even gotten them in her friend's favorite colors. Bec’s ear perked up as they heard the sound of approaching behind them, and Jade turned around with a big smile on her face. 

She couldn’t quite make out what they were talking about, but the main conversation seemed to be coming from John and Dave and based on the look John had, Jade honestly didn’t want to know what the conversation was about. Rose had a pleasant look on her face, even with the obviously strange conversation beside her, but her expression soon morphed into something different when the massive, 80-pound dog slammed into her. She barely managed to catch herself from falling, and the shock on her face changed to slight annoyance. 

“Jade Harley! Learn to control your beast!” She shouted from the entrance of the garden. Jade giggled and shot her a toothy grin. 

“You know I can’t tell him what to do. Plus, he loves you.” She walked over to the group. Bec was furiously sniffing Rose’s legs, Dave was taking all the stuff from John before the black-haired boy practically threw himself on the ground. Bec shot toward him, jumping on his chest. Jade heard the rush of air come from her brother and smiled. 

She took the bag from Dave and turned to walk away. Rose quickly followed, then Dave. Bec still had John pinned to the ground and was obviously not thinking about letting him up. 

“Hey! Wait for me!” John yelled as they walked. Dave turned his head and yelled back, “Should have thought about that before you let the God Dog jump you!” Jade and Rose both let out a laugh at John's shout. 

By the time they had gotten to the area Jade set up, John had managed to free himself from Bec, who was happily trotting behind him as he wiped dog slobber from his face. Rose grimaced. 

“John, go wash your face. That’s gross.” John wrinkled his nose and dropped his shirt which he was using to wipe his face. He looked over at Jade. 

“Where’s your hose?” He asked, an innocent look on his face. Rose whipped her head around and glared at him. 

“You better keep that hose on your face and your face only, John Egbert.” Jade giggled and pointed to her large greenhouse across the garden. 

“Behind there,” she shifted her attention to the blonde girl beside her. “And don’t worry, Rose. It’s not long enough to spray us. Though that could be fun in the warmer months.” 

At that, John ran off to the greenhouse and Dave snorted. 

“Jade, you live on a tropical island. It’s October and 90 degrees out here. What do you consider warmer?” He shook his head, shades slipping down his nose. When Jade opened her mouth to respond, Dave shook his head again and held up a hand. “I changed my mind, I don’t want to know the hellish temperature it gets here.” 

Rose looked over at her brother. 

“Dave, you lived in Texas for most of your life, this is no different, just more humid.” 

By then, John had returned. Bec took his place squished between him and Rose on the grass, even though he had his own pillow less than 2 feet away. They kept a gentle, mindless conversation as they lied out their food and ate. 

Eventually, the sun sunk below the horizon and the moon started to rise. Jade yawned and mentally patted herself on the back for managing to stay away through it all this year, but soon her eyelids grew heavy. They had placed the blankets across the grass, the plushness of the green and the thick blanket making a comfortable pallet in the pumpkin patch. Jade watched the small stars float overhead. Rose had fallen asleep a few minutes ago, Bec making himself comfortable between the girls. Her hand was placed on his fur, though it was nearly hidden by the amount of it. John and Dave were talking surprisingly quiet for the two of them on the other side of the blanket. Jade let her eyes drift closed with her belly and heart full.


	4. Oak Leaves (Homestuck Pre-Slash DaveKat)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat had never really enjoyed Autumn until Dave came around, they're much more enjoyable now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt isn't huge here, but it's implied. I barely made this one today and im exhausted so it's not proofread. I'm trusting Grammarly to keep me safe here.  
This update is pretty short,,,, sorry.

Karkat had never really liked autumn, there was nothing exciting about the season. The weather got colder, that was a plus, but Karkat and his family didn’t celebrate most of the autumn holidays. The leaves were pretty, but due to the absolutely massive oak tree in their backyard that Karkat had to rake up constantly made them not worth it. This year was a little different though. There was a boy that had recently moved up here from Texas. His name was Dave, and despite Karkat being a huge ass they had made fast friends. Dave absolutely loved autumn. He claimed that they weren’t good in Texas. They were too hot to be cozy, but he  _ totally _ didn’t like all that stupid autumn aesthetic shit. It was purely ironic, but Karkat didn’t miss the smile that crept to his face whenever he could comfortably wear a thick sweater while walking to school, or when they would drink hot drinks in Karkat’s room. 

Currently, they were sitting at Dave’s house. Rose had gone out with her girlfriend and the boys totally didn’t steal her room for her window seat. Karkat was pressed against the window, reading a book, and Dave was across from him listening to music and looking out the window. Karkat looked up from his book to glance around Rose’s bedroom. He furrowed his brows together whenever his eyes landed on the pile of books in the corner. Then his gaze locked onto something lacy and purple, and he quickly yanked his eyes away. He would prefer to not look at Dave’s sister’s underwear. Dave looked away from the window to stare at the black-haired boy. Karkat turned and looked out of the window, feeling Dave’s eyes on him. 

“Why exactly are we in Rose’s room? We could always just push your bed under your own window instead of invading her room.” Karkat said. Dave shrugged and pulled one of the earbuds out of his ear and stretched his arm out to Karkat. When the other boy took it, Dave replied.

“I just thought you may be tired of my room. Rose’s room isn’t as crowded nor does it smell like a teenage boy.” He shrugged again, and Karkat let out a little laugh at the sentence.

“Yeah, but it smells like a teenage witch. I prefer your room, honestly, and it’s warmer in there.” Karkat was still looking out the window. Dave hummed and leaned back. They stayed like that for a minute until the music playing in Karkat’s ear suddenly stopped and the headphone was yanked from his ear. He yelped slightly and looked over at the blonde. He had taken his sunglasses off and threaded them through the collar of his shirt. He stood up though, heedless of the other boy and walked out of the room. Karkat scrambled to follow him, confused. Dave walked to his room, not once glancing behind him to see if Karkat had followed, but he followed him through the house and up the flight of stairs to the attic. Whenever Dave had moved in, he had been in the bedroom beside his sister, but not long after he and Karkat had become friends, the blonde asked him to help convert the attic into a bedroom. Dave didn’t tell Karkat why, and he didn’t ask, but the small attic made a very cute, cozy room. Karkat realized that he probably spent more time in Dave’s bedroom than his own house. Shaking the thought from his head, he followed the blonde into the room, only to have a fuzzy blanket smack him in the face.

It thumped to the ground before he could grab it, and he whipped his head around to glare at Dave. He had a smile on his face and looked like he was trying to hold in a laugh. Karkat growled at him but bent down to pick up the blanket anyway. When he stood back up though, Dave was nowhere to be seen. Karkat spun around, looking for the boy, and right before he called his name, Dave popped his head out from the partition curtain he used as his closet.

“Dude. Get your shoes.” He disappeared behind the curtain again and Karkat stared at the space he was just in.

“Um, why?” He asked, but stooped to the foot of the bed to grab them anyway. He sat down and quickly laced them up just in time for Dave to come out from behind the curtain in a long sleeve shirt and a sweater. He reached under his bed to pull out a thick, black and red quilt. He grabbed Karkat’s arm and dragged him downstairs, checking his phone whenever they reached the back door. He still hadn’t answered Karkat’s question. Regardless, the boy let Dave drag him outside and under the shade of trees. It was chilly and Karkat unfolded the blanket he held to wrap it around his shoulders. Dave spread out the other blanket on a flat area of land, threw himself down on it, and checked his phone again.

“Rose will be here in 20 minutes with food when Kanaya drops her off.” He looked up at Karkat, who was still standing. “C’mon. Sit. Don’t hog the blanket either.”

Not knowing what else to do, Karkat sat and held out half the blanket to Dave, shivering slightly. The boy smiled and pressed up against his side to fit under. Karkat’s mind nearly exploded, but Rose did show up eventually. Her and Kanaya joined the boys for lunch, but soon started to complain about the cold and left them to themselves. Karkat watched Rose close her curtains from the second floor and laughed, leaning into Dave’s warmth. The blonde smiled and started to softly play his music, and Karkat was finally content with autumn. 


	5. Crystal (Homestuck Slight Jade/Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose mentions to Jade that she wants to buy some crystals to decorate the house, Jade comes home later that night with a giant, raw chunk of watermelon tourmaline and Rose has no clue where it came from

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is super short, and I really don't like it, but it's the best I could manage and I have a bunch of work to do that's *not* writing fanfic so sadly it's the best you're going to get. I hope you still like it though!

Rose and Jade were both lying on the couch in their house. Bec was at their feet, Mutini sitting on Rose’s back, pinning her to Jade and the couch. They were quietly chatting about nothing in particular whenever Rose suggested they should get some new things to decorate the house. 

“Oh, what if we got some decorative crystals? I used to have some in my bedroom back home, I would put them in my window to catch the light.” She rested her cheek against Jade’s chest and felt her hum. 

“That sounds cute! We could get some pink and green ones!” Jade said enthusiastically. Rose smiled into her chest as they both fell silent, the only sounds in the room being Bec’s snores and Mutini’s soft purring. 

-

One morning, Rose woke up alone in the house. Bec and Muti were of course there, but Jade was nowhere to be found. She wasn’t too worried, Jade had the habit of going out in the mornings and completely forgetting to tell Rose she was leaving. The day was pretty uneventful. Rose finished a knitting project, a new afghan for the couch, and made lunch. It was currently 4 pm and Rose was lounging in bed. She decided that she actually would look for decoration for the house now that Jade had approved and had just opened up her computer when she heard the door open. Bec jumped up from the bed and scrambled to the door as fast as he could. Rose placed the laptop next to her and stood to walk into the foyer, whatever she was expecting it wasn’t her girlfriend standing in the middle of the room, face smeared with dirt and holding a massive chunk of what looked like raw watermelon tourmaline. Rose’s jaw dropped, but Jade was absolutely beaming. Bec was bouncing around her legs happily, letting out barks. 

“Jade,” Rose said, voice deadpan. Jade looked at her, still smiling and hummed out a questioning tone. 

“Where did you get that?” Rose tilted her head and stepped forward to her grime-covered girlfriend. This wasn’t the first time Jade had come home covered in dirt, gardening wasn’t very clean after all, but she didn’t even know what Jade did to come home like his. 

Jade stayed smiling but lifted out her arms for Rose to take the huge rock. It gleamed dully under the lights of their main room. 

“You were talking about crystals! So I got us one!” She leaned down to pet Bec, leaving the crystal to Rose. 

“Yes, but where on Earth did you get this?” The crystal was absolutely huge and had to have cost no less than thousands. Jade shrugged. 

“I found it! I’m gonna go shower now.” She announced and walked off, leaving Rose with a massive crystal and her thoughts.


End file.
